starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel Leroy Jackson je americký herec. Životopis Samuel L. Jackson se narodil ve Washingtonu, ale vyrůstal v jižanském prostředí státu Tennessee. Ještě než vůbec přičichl k herectví, živil se tento charakterní a uznávaný herec jako vrátný Manhattanského hotelu Plaza. Nicméně už tehdy měl za sebou studia herectví na Morehouse Colledge v Atlantě, takže se nemusel bát, že bude otvírat dveře svým bohatším spoluobčanům až do smrti. Jackson totiž účinkoval v hereckém spolku Negro Ensemble Company, kde hrál např. po boku Morgana Freemana, thumb|264px|Samuel ve filmu The Avengerestakže na sebe pomaloučku - potichoučku upozorňoval a začínal získávat první role u filmu - především třeba ve Formanově dramatu RAGTIME nebo KABINCE STRÝČKA TOMA. Výrazně mu pomohlo i jeho přátelství s Eddiem Murphym, se kterým si zahrál v jeho snímcích SPROSŤÁK EDDIE (což byla spíše sbírka komediálních skečů) a CESTA DO AMERIKY - vůbec v posledním jmenovaném snímku si Sam střihl vyloženě nepřehlédnutelnou roli a to lupiče, který s brokovnicí vběhne do fast foodu, aby byl promptně zlikvidován právě Eddiem Murphym a jeho koštětem. Jackson byl vůbec typ vhodný pro padouchy a mafiány a jeho herecký rejstřík už podobných postav obsahuje nesčetně!thumb|left|Samuel jako mistr Jedi Mace Windu Připomeňme například MOŘE LÁSKY, MAFIÁNY nebo PULP FICTION. Navíc když se Jackson prosazoval, výrazně mu bylo pomoženo i ze strany Spika Leeho, který ho permanentně obsazoval do svých snímků (MÝ LEPŠÍ BLUES, BLÁZINEC VE ŠKOLE). Především ve snímku HOREČKA DŽUNGLE předvedl Jackson doslova strhující výkon v roli drogově závislého bratra hlavní postavy. Jinak je Jackson typ vyloženě pracovitý - stíhá klidně 3 až 4 filmy ročně a střídá nezávislé projekty s komerčními. Z jeho obsáhlé filmografie uveďme například VYVOLENÝ, KRVAVÉ HOUSLE, VYJEDNAVAČ, ÚTOK Z HLUBIN, PARAGRAF 187, ŠÍLENEC (právě na videu), CHANGING LANES nebo XXX. Jako menší drobnůstku bych rád uvedl fakt, že Jackson si v sérii hvězdných válek zahrál druhou postavu afroamerického původu hned po Landu Carlisianovi - Jedie Mace Windu. Mimochodem když chtěli novináři vědět něco více o jeho postavě, Jackson jim stroze, ale vtipně odpověděl: „Je černej!“ Role a filmy 2012 *Avengers - Nick Fury 2011 *Thor - Nick Fury 2010 *Iron Man 2 - Nick Fury 2008 *Soul Men - Louis Hinds *Spirit- Octopus 2007 *1408 - Gerald Olin *Black Water Transit - Jack 2006 *Země zatracených - Will Marsh *Hadi v letadle - Nelville Flynn *Ve stínu pravdy - Lorenzo Council *V řetězech - Lazarus 2005 *Policajtem proti své vůli - Derrick Vann *Star Wars: Epizoda III - Pomsta Sithů - Mace Windu *xXx: Nová dimenze - agent Augustus Gibbons 2004 *Kill Bill 2 - varhaník *Klíč k vraždě - John Mills 2003 *Country of my Skull *S.W.A.T. - Jednotka rychlého nasazení - Dan Hondo Harrelson *Zelené peklo - seržant Nathan West 2002 *Hra o čas o Ironie osudu - Doyle Gipson *Star Wars: Epizoda II - Klony útočí - Mace Windu *xXx - agent Augustus Gibbons 2001 *"E! Rank" - sebe *Šílenec 2000 *Caveman's Valentine - Romulus Redbetter *Drsnej Shaft - John Shaft *Krvavá volba - plukovník Terry Childers *Předpis 51 - Elmo McElroy *Vyvolený - Elijáš Price 1999 *Star Wars: Epizoda I - Skrytá hrozba - Mace Windu *Útok z hlubin - Russell Franklin 1998 *Koule - Harry Adams *Krvavé housle - Charles Morritz *Vyjednavač - Danny Roman *Zakázané ovoce 1997 *Jackie Brownová - Ordell Robbie *Paragraf 187 - Trevor Garfield 1996 *Čas zabíjet - Carl Lee Hailey *Dlouhý polibek na dobrou noc - Mitch Hennessy *Gambler *Můj nejmilejší bar - Wendel *Velký švindl 1995 *Psí život - Rumbo *Smrtonosná past 3 - Zeus Craver *Ztracený Iziáš - Kadar Lewis 1994 *Pulp Fiction: Historky z podsvětí - Jules *Hledání jednookého Jimmyho - plukovník *Polibek smrti - poručík Calvin *Pravidla hry - Sam 1993 *Amos & Andrew *Jurský park - Arnol *Nabitá zbraň 1 - Wes Luger *Pravdivá romance - Velký Don 1992 *Bílé písky - Greg Meeker *Vysoká hra patriotů - Robby Kategorie:Herci